Human sonic Dimesion story aka crack
by Call-me-Writer-C-4-Xovers
Summary: This my go at a human sonic story and i decide to have him jump dimesion (my name is Z.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Z not C i took over so this story / crack fic is just me making a human sonic to over power other dimension and shit no complaints**

Chapter 1 waking up powerful

It was dark star filled night all creatures of the forest were sleeping while some were waking. All was calm and quiet until a bright light covered the forest from inside the light out came a human teen who was sleeping the boy had hair blue as the sky during a bright sunny day, his eyes were a bright emerald green he was around 6'3 tall and naked. his skin color is white but not to white.

From the bright light out came a giant green emerald it entered the sleeping boy body and a tattoo of the emerald appeared on the boy back it glowed green and then went dim then 7 colorful emerald exit the bright light. Blue, red, light green, yellow, purple, cyan and silver. The seven emerald spun around the boy before entering his right arm they glowed brightly and then dimmer down.

Then clothes started to appear on the boy a white T-shirt with word sonic on it a blue bright hoodie appeared then white under cover the boy followed by blue jeans then white socks covered the boy feet then red shoes with a white stripe with a gold buckle on them. Finally two more things came out of the light as it started to dim a pair of skate googles green (sonic riders) and a piece of paper the light disappeared and everything was back to normal.

-morning sonic POV-

When I woke up everything was bright and beautiful And whole body felt light I let out a yawn and got up I noticed a pair of googles and a piece of paper so I picked them both and read.

-Yo what's good it your Boy C listen your name is sonic no last name your a super fast human supposedly the fastest thing alive but that's not all there is to you your also one of the strongest so I gave you all your abilities and Power generator so you can live your life have you want adventures, going where the wind blows and all that carefree stuff now I listen carefully if ever get bored tired or just want to explore a new word shout Chaos control dimension and you will be randomly set to a new dimension.

P.S. your in a world with heroes and a control freak called nick fury be careful of shield they try to control all the super power people in the world sign Your boy C. Take care.- (derp.)

"So My name is sonic and I am the fastest thing alive I guess I could be a hero."I say I then put the googles above my head and run off I was having fun let the wind blow past me I so into my running I almost didn't notice I was running on water "this is so awesome!" I shouted I was running on water I ran past some jumping dolphins and out ran some speeding boats "if this is only my speed power I wonder what other powers I have wish I had a menu or something."I said then a blue screen appeared me -menu to continue press next.- I ran to shore and sat on a bench far from everyone.

I then pressed next.

-transformation, elemental powers, items and inventory choose one.- I pressed next and a long list appeared "I'm gonna have to test them all out let's see ohh Excalibur sounds cool." I said

-you have chosen Excalibur you are now the holy knight you have gain the power of flight your sword can cut almost anything without problems and your defense is really strong sub transformation Calibur unlocked.-

I was then covered in bright golden armor and Excalibur appeared in my hand then information on how to use sword skills appeared in my head as if I used it before I who cares I blasted off into the sky and was having a nice fly I passed some jets and a few airplanes and then a red and gold robot appeared in front of me "hello are you also a knight?"I asked "umm no I am iron man are you evil?"iron man asked "I don't think so I haven't done anything bad except for flying."I said he looked at me "well wanna have a friendly battle?"iron man asked "sure." I said he then shot energy beams at me I blocked them with my hands "that's so cool." I said I then flew at him with a kick and sent him flying back a few feet's "sorry hope I didn't hurt you a lot." I said "no no I am good hey want to join a team of super heroes?"Iron man asked "sure it will be fun."I said "ok follow me."Iron man said so we flew through the sky really fast I would fly and do tricks and then we reached a city I think it was New York if I remember correctly and we landed on a tower with a big A on it once iron man landed the robot opened up and out walked a man "names tony stark the Iron man."tony said I powered down both the suit and Excalibur disappeared "sonic the fastest thing alive."I said "wait your a teen?!"Tony asked "yep 18."I said "where did your armor and sword go?"Tony asked "I don't know."I said then a few other people other people appeared.

I saw a woman dressed in black she was very sexy a man dressed in black then a guy dressed as regular every day type of guy a man in red whit and blue and man dressed in strange armor he had a hammer "every meet Sonic he is a knight I think sonic meet the avengers Black widow aka Natasha, hawk eye aka Clint, Captain America aka Steve Hulk aka Bruce and Thor aka Thor."Tony said as he laughed at the end "hello Sir sonic which kingdom does thou sword belong to?"Thor asked "none really the kingdom I fought for is lost beyond time."I said "may we see your sword."Steve asked "sure Mode Excalibur."I said then I was in my Excalibur armor and the sword was back "wait did thou sayest Excalibur! Oh great King Arthur it is a pleasure to meet thee."Thor said as he did a bow "nah I am no king and my name is sonic."I said

"Has thou forgot who thou is?"Thor asked "nah sorry if I confused you with someone else."I said "can I hold your sword?"Thor asked "only if you throw me your hammer."I said "then ok here."Thor says "Thor no!"the other people said but whatever Thor threw his hammer and me my sword I grabbed the hammer "oh it's light."I said as I swung it around I looked at Thor and I saw he was struggling to hold Excalibur up "at last it seems even thou I am worthy of Mjölnir I am not yet worthy of the holy sword Excalibur."Thor said I gave Thor back his hammer and I took my sword powered down and grabbed a soda from tony fridge "so sonic are you fighter outside the armor?"Natasha asked

"Yep wanna have a fight?"I asked she was about to answer but then the building shook -sir a army of doom bots are attacking the building.-Jarvis said "Avengers attack."Steve said as he grabbed a big shield Tony had a new iron man suit on Natasha and Clint ran out Thor flew out a window and Bruce stayed behind "not gonna join the fight?"I asked "not me but hulk and sonic if you see something big and green don't attack it please."Bruce said "ok."I said I took a running pose and blasted my way through a window and did a spinning kick to break a robot as I free fall I punched a robot to bits "I feel like I destroyed robots before."I said then I started to spin and spin until cut through a bunch of robots with ease.

Then a giant green man smashed all the robots he could while falling "Hulk strongest there is!"Hulk shouted and smashed more robots he was near me we looked each other in the eye "Smash!"Hulk shouted as he smashed a doombot behind me "Thanks your the best."I said I opened my menu and choose super sonic my arm started to glow and then my cloths and my hair turned into bright golden yellow

"hey hulk."I said he looked at me "Let's Smash!"I shouted and destroyed a few doom bots surrounding us "Hulk like blond kid, but hulk stronger."Hulk said "sure you are hey let's fly and smash I said I grabbed hulk spin him around and threw him where there were a lot of doombots "hmm let's see oh there's a energy skill Chaos Blast!"I shouted and then a blue ball touched a doombot exploded and destroyed about 40 doom bots in total "phew gotta learn how to control that."I said to my self after a few minutes of fighting we got rid of all the doombots once all was clear I fixed everything by using my super speed to repair and clean the tower and the area around them "that was fun."I said Hulk patted me on my back "Blond boy is hulk friend so let's smash."Hulk said "I wanna fight but o am sleepy."I said and I turned back to normal the hulk smiled and grabbed me and jumped back up to the avengers floor and turned back to Bruce "how did you do it?"Bruce asked "do what?"I asked as I laid on the couch "make hulk feel friendly to you?"Bruce asked "that's easy I respect him and didn't call him names so we are friends what aren't you friends with him since he is you?"I asked Bruce stayed quiet and left I went to sleep.

-Later Sonic POV.- when I woke up I found some money near me -ah master sonic Master tony and the rest have gone on a mission from shield so master tony has left you some money so you won't die from hunger.-Jarvis said "thanks are there other heroes besides the avengers?"I asked -yes there are many want to know some from New York or do you want to know those from around the planet?-Jarvis asked "New York should be fine oh and start with the strongest."I said "hmm the strongest has to be Doctor strange but compared to spider man it's is shown that spider man has many more enemies stronger then himself and I heard that at one point spider man became Doctor strange so I say either doc strange or spider man are the strongest.-Jarvis said "pull up a picture of spider man and his enemies

-as you wish.-Jarvis said I saw spider man he looked cool a bit strong but damn his enemies looked like complete monster compared to him.

"So your telling me spider man fight these guys and win must be difficult wait why did you put Jonah J. Jameson as a enemy?"I asked -while spider man is hero this man has tried making spider man look like a villain since the first day spider man appeared on the scene.-Jarvis said "hmm looks like I am gonna have to help spidey hey Jarvis can you hack all of New York's tv signals make a phone number and change my background to anything I desire?"I asked -a task to easy should I begin?-Jarvis asked "can you record from the roof?"I asked -that o can.-Jarvis said "ok good meet you there buddy."I said as I ran up to the roof.

-End-

Next time sonic makes spidey famous and takes on a bunch of villains. (Spider man is my second favorite hero besides sonic I make a over power spider man story too.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 being strong is good

-sonic POV.-

-going live in three..two..one.-Jarvis said

"Hello New York my name is sonic and I will be taking some of your time to fix some of the errors Jonah J. Jameson has made my number is on the bottom of screen and today topic will be spider man."I said I looked to a near by tv and saw the picture of spidey swinging through the air on my left "ok so this man is called a Menace even thou he protects all of New York with all he can."I said then the phone started to ring "Hello sonic speaking who is this?"I asked "this is Johan how dare you say I made a

Error you spider menace lover."Jonah said

"Big words ok what makes spider man a menace?"I asked as I sat on a chair and started to eat a some M&M's that I found in the kitchen "he takes matter into his own hands, let the police do it also he wears a mask like a criminal."Jonah said he was going to say more but I stopped him "oh no he wears a mask Jonah shut up I looked at spider man background unlike stark who has money to and power suit to protect those he loves about or Thor who is a god or Captain America who everybody fears or hulk that no one wants to mess with unless it's the government Spider man is a average guy who has pay probably lowers then your has a family he cares about but can't protect if he takes off the mask."I said I then made a call to pizza "Yo 2 large regular send to avengers tower."I said I hang up and look back to camera "and as for the police they cannot do anything against super powered villains The lizard you shoot him and he heals plus he almost turned all of New York into lizard who beat him spider man not the police, Electro again bullets nothing and spidey won oh here is a clip of spider man getting electrocuted so he could rebound the power back to electro."I say Jarvis shows spider man vs electro at a power grid "I don't know about you Jonah but a normal police man would of died from all that voltage and spidey did it to save the day did he demand a reward no did people thank him I don't know but if they did it was few, next the goblin he bullets don't hurt him and he is a insane rich and powerful but no your only picking on spider man a average man who tries to help average people like yourself who like it not."I said "LISTEN HERE YO-"I hang up on Jonah "so if your a average person and you think that you can fight these crazy people, live you daily life without showing bruises to your loves and have time for your job then I sonic chaos would turn you into the next hero if not be quiet and be grateful that someone is protecting you and not charging a single penny unlike body guards..now then I sonic will reveal the true names of every villain in York that spider man has starting with green goblin because from what my flash drive has to say he had a lot of connections to a lot of people even not the so super types either." I said my pizza arrived so I jumped down turned super and paid "keep the change." I said and flew back up "ok green goblin is actually Norman Osborn." I said my phone rang "hello sonic speaking."I said "your going to wish you were never born."? Said and hung up "oh looks like someone wants me dead looks like I might get into a fight you guys and ladies."I said

Then I was struck by lightning but I did nothing to me since I was super "first up is electro who real name is Max D."I said Electro then tried to super bolt me but no luck so I punched his gut and knocked him out then I was hit by sound "oh it's shocker his name is and he works mostly for Wilson frisk opps sorry Wilson I was saving your name for last."I said then the Rhino dropped from the sky since The Vulture dripped him "the rhino aka."I said as knocked him out with ease then i flew up and ripped the vulture metal wings off "tombs."I said the goblin then back hand me off the building I flew back up and round house kicked him off his glider which followed him "ok anybody who is a villain bring it on."I said a few more villains appeared Doc ock, the lizard, Hammer head, sand man and some others "well then Jarvis record everything."I said "hmm let's see ahh Ice mode."I said my hair spike up and looked frosted the my clothes turned icey blue and also had the chill look I froze Sand man in a big block of ice, I made the floor super iced doc ock slipped and fell and I froze his metal arms the lizard was also frozen whole "ohh fire mode." I said I then Fire blasted hammer head until he was knocked out and the others villain kinda looked defeated juggernaut ram me and I was launched threw a few walls "mode of the werewolf."I shouted my arms stretched out as I grabbed the walls and launched my self feet first into the juggernaut my spiked shoes lift a print on his helmet and he knocked off the building "HHHHooooowwwwlllllll."I howled loudly "who's next."I asked I was then blasted by energy man so I started to beat on him until he blew me off the building then hydro-man trapped me in a water bubble "I choose Viod."I said I became a black hole and started to suck up the water around me until water man was small energy blast and bullets went in me so I became normal before I started to eat everything around me the villains were in shock "so far no one can beat me but I can beat them so it's time to send to jail." I said and I turned into super sonic again and knocked them all out "next time we talk about the Hulk."I said and the video feed was cut then shield appeared and with its massive helicarrier and nick fury walked up to me "sonic chaos no records and a complete powerhouse you are coming with me."Nick said I was still super "no I am not I have no reason to go with you, you have no real legal reason to take me in and I was about to leave this world."I said he sighed and All shield agents pointed their guns at me "you do realize Those won't effect me at all right?"I asked they all started to shoot me I was standing still for like about a minute until they stopped.

"So on a legally level I right now have the right to self defend myself and beat the shit out of all of you but since I am nice shout Nick fury once in the knee cap or the recording of you guys shooting me first will go making you guys look like criminals."I said someone obey and shoot nick fury knee cap

I got closer to nick fury and whispered into his ear "just like a police force has crookedly cops so does shield have it's crooked members watch your back."I said he glared at me and had his men round up the villains "Chaos heal."I said and healed fury he looked shocked and lifted his eyepatch and behold he had a working eye they flew off I fixed everything again and I was getting ready to eat my second pizza pie but spider man showed up.

"thank you Sonic no one really stood up for me before like you have."Spidey said "nah your welcome here as a gift one of my hover boards."I said and gave him the Blue star board I have like 50 copies of all boards that were were were in what? Meh whatever "well here web shooters and here is formula to make webs you are a honorary member of the spider family."Spidey joked "well with that board you are close to becoming a speedster."I said he active the board and blast off going down the avengers tower I mean while get back to my pizza.

-2 days later-

Once the avengers got back They were shocked at the news "you got balls kid."Clint said "well duh I am a guy."I said They laughed "well I am going to leave I want to see other dimension I promise to come back and visit."I said I grabbed the web shooters and about 1,000,000 web capsules that I made and put those in my inventory "here kid this is the stark phone best phone ever because I made it and just for you it has 10 TB of memory so takes pics because I wanna see how other worlds are like piece of advice don't tell people your from another world they might freak out also be careful there are some worlds that probably have you as a hero or villain so try to avoid get recognized so maybe where a mask or change your name also Sonic Chaos let me guess cuz your powers have something to do with chaos."Tony said "yep yep sure ok dad and yes."I said "king may your memory return to you."Thor said I sighed I am not a king "Hulk high me in my super form " **Bring hulk a present or hulk smash you.** "Hulk said "you got it big man."I said Captain America only saluted me "Chaos control Dimension."I said then a galaxy like menu appeared before me

-welcome to the dimension menu here you can edit which dimensions you like the most which dimensions to revisit and the randomizer to go to a new dimension.-

"Hey goods new I can choose which dimensions I can revisit after visiting them."I said "you do have to find a dimension where there are only ladies in bikinis on a island wanting some naughty loving."Tony said only to get smacked up the head by Natasha and Steve at the same time "I will try."I said I pressed the randomizer and a bright light covered me and I disappeared.

-End-

Next time sonic Meets Saitama around maybe before fighting Boros.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 strong meet stronger

-sonic POV.-

After I exit the portal flew down and landed near some people I some heroes so I took my stark phone out and took some photos until a kid tapped me "are you a hero?"the kid asked "yep I am a super hero."I said he then pointed to a where some buildings were destroyed "there a monster killing people please save us."the kid said "don't worry for I will win."I said the kid nodded I blasted off to fight the monster and behold a giant slime thing was eating everything in its path "Chaos blast."I said the energy ball hit the slime and explode but the slime ate it became bigger "oh ok power change Void." I said I became a black hole and started to eat the slime until there was nothing left I was big and all the rubble on the streets flew into me i power down so no more buildings would be destroyed.

Then I was surrounded by a bunch of heroes "don't worry I am a hero names sonic what's good."I said and then I was lead to a giant building called the hero association I took a few test told and showed them some of my forms because of my Excalibur form I became S rank 1 I just don't know why people flip when they here the word Excalibur After age days I met every a rank member but only three people stood out to me king who I found out was really weak and a faker but he driven off monster just by looking scary so I gave him half the powers of super sonic so now he really does the s rank he has he is a really good gamer I can never beat him so I gave him a black hover board since he still can't fly in his super form.

Then came Genos and Saitama. Genos is a cyborg and a pretty cool one at that he would always spar with and come back I gave him a hover board and his doctor fused it with him making him faster and stronger. Now Saitama is another ball game all together he is B rank hero but I swear he deserves to be a rank and maybe s rank 1 he has one shot many power monsters with out getting tired or straining himself not that I get tired or anything but he feels different.

-meeting before Boros attack.- me and Saitama were playing games while the meeting went on, until the building shook Saitama power jumped his way through the roof and I followed "Hey sonic so you think the aliens are super powerful?"Saitama asked as he dodge a giant shell me I destroyed it "hopefully."I said I attached a super durable camera to my chest and started record everything "Yo T I am fighting aliens with one of the strongest people sorry hulk but yes he is stronger then you way stronger."I said I power kicked Saitama to the ship and he punched a way in "damn it sonic that stung a bit."Saitama said I destroyed a few more giant shells and made it into the ship we destroyed everything in our path nothing was safe after a while and defeating not killing a telekinesis alien we made it to the boss "Hey sonic leave him to me and if I win we can fight afterwards."Saitama said "sure sure go all out."I said Boros vs Saitama you know the fight this boros guys was insanely powerful he sent Saitama to the moon so I teleported there I saw Saitama get up and jump back to earth he landed on the ship making it go down a bit I turned Hyper me and my clothes were flashing colors but the power was what really got me I felt faster the light and stronger then anything Boros did his special move and so did Saitama me I recorded everything from a bird eyes view and once the fight was over I healed boros before he could die I turned the camera off "you work for the hero association now you will repay them back with power knowledge and protection."I said Boros looked at me with his one big eye and sighed "fine I am the loser I have no rights to refuse I Boros will repay you back even if it cost my life."Boros said Saitama on the other hand was looking at me he punched me and I felt some blood pour out so I punched his arm making his arm break he kicked my legs breaking then but I broke his other arm we were about to get even more serious but the ship dropped so we stopped I healed both of use and turned back to super.

Once out I showed the S rank the video and the hero association leaders and I had Saitama moved to s rank 1 since I planned to leave sweet mask appeared he started complaining about us and out methods he was about to kill the remaining aliens but I bitch smacked him into the ships wall "listen here you little posing mother fucker we were fighting to save the world if your so fucking perfect right here and right now I dare you to fight me but I won't go easy on you."I said as I glared at him he glared back and sighed "fine I am sorry."Sweet mask said and ran off "I don't want you with alien tech so Boros the Captain of this ship will fix the city and making weapons powers up as I see fit I don't trust robots who human master doesn't show up for fight."I said he sighed and flew off.

After a few day me Saitama and boros fixed city A Saitama was finally getting the respect he deserved and Boros made a super powerful punching machine that could withstand a maximum punch from my super state, the alien Boros became a s rank hero rank 3 and he barely takes rest to keep the world safe.

"Hey Saitama I will come visit again we still have unsettled business."I said he looked at me all serious like but I knew he was happy "sure I will be waiting."Saitama said we bro fist "Chaos control dimension."I said I clicked back to the avengers and walked into the portal.

-end-


End file.
